It's The Game
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Nothing should go wrong when you play a game...Right? AU Liley...look inside for the full trailer. Chapters are now starting...
1. Trailer

**A/N Yes, my story **_**It's Just Life**_**, is still in progress. But this idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down. Then I decided it should become a story. Anyway this is just the trailer. It's going to be a Liley…**

_trailer_

**It's The Game**

It was just a simple assignment.

**Walking home from school with Miley, Lilly couldn't wait for the weekend ahead of them.**

"Playing a game for home work over the weekend? I'm surprised Mr. Corelli is still teaching."

**Miley and Lilly raid the closet at Miley's house for games.**

"Ugh, this sucks! Where are all the good games? I know, in the attic!"

"Miley this is so cool, where'd you get it?"

**The girls play the game on Miley's bed for a while. A toss of the dice here and some laughter there.**

Then it all stops. Why?

It only get's worse from there.

"What's that noise? Lilly did you feel that?"

"You're over reacting, your plumbing has always been messed up."

"We need help!"

"Miley, that's the wrong way!"

"Where are you going Lil? I need you!"

"Just run ahead and roll the dice, I'll be fine."

"You don't understand, I can't live without you, so just grab my hand!"

**Bruised, shaking and hiding in the shadows next to each other.**

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that?"

"Lilly be quiet or it might…"

**A/N Please leave reviews if you're interested. And if I get more reviews for more interest, then I'll have the first chapter up within the next week.…**


	2. The Assignment

**A/N Wow, thanks for all the reviews and the alerts! I didn't expect that this would be that much of a hit. Anyway, since you all are so eager I figured I would post my first chapter today since it's a holiday which gives you time to read…and Review! So I hope I live up to your expectations…**

Lilly's POV

Hurry. Move faster, stupid clock. I need this long weekend. How can five more minutes last hours? Or possibly stop moving? Maybe I shouldn't look at the clock. Maybe I should listen to the teacher.

"And it has also come to my attention that this upcoming Monday is a holiday called Memorial Day. Therefore you will not be attending school and that means I need to give you an extra assignment to keep you all busy." As Mr. Corelli said these last words, the entire class groaned; including me. But I knew that, his serious moment was just about to end and he would cave. Here it comes…"But come on guys, it's just one extra day. So all you have to do is…play a game. Then let everyone know what you played, when you get back. Is that cool with you guys?"

"Yeah!" Miley and I seemed to shout in unison. As well as the rest of the class gave loud cheers, fists in the air and whistles. Suddenly the bell rang.

"I'll see you all next Tuesday and remember the game you played. After all it is called Memorial Day." Mr. Corelli said as everyone shuffled out of the classroom as quick as they could. Miley and I just rolled our eyes at each other. He obviously didn't know the real meaning of that day.

Before I knew it, I was already walking down the street, home from school with Miley and I couldn't wait for the weekend ahead of us. I began to walk backwards in front of Miley so I could face her. She doesn't like it whenever I do it, because I end up tripping half the time, but it was always more fun talking this way. "This is so cool, now we've got a three day weekend all to ourselves."

"Lilly, we've still got homework."

"Miles, I would hardly call it work. Playing a game for home work over the weekend? I'm surprised Mr. Corelli is still teaching." I said with a chuckle, Miley chuckled a bit too.

"Yeah you're right, it isn't much work. So do you want to play one over at my house?"

"Sure, let's play one quick so that's out of the way." Miley looked at me suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just acting a bit weird, that's all."

"W-well yeah I mean I can't wait to…to relax." I smiled. Miley acted like she bought it, but I knew she didn't, at least she played along for now though.

"Uhu, well alright then, let's go find some games." She said as we walked through her front door.

We dropped our backpacks in the living room and ran to the hall closet. Then we raided the closet for games. "Uh Miley, why aren't there any games here?"

"Yeah I know, ugh, this sucks! Where are all the good games?" she agreed with me and then thought for a minute. "I know, in the attic!"

"You have and attic? Where?"

"Oh, there's a small door on the ceiling in the Hannah closet. Come on."

We walked quickly through her room and then through to the closet. "Oh, Lilly could you get my desk chair from my room? I'll be able to reach it that way."

"Right, hold on." within seconds I was back in the closet with a chair and Miley stepped upon it, I held it steady. She pushed the door open and some dust came falling down. "You alright up there?"

"Yeah I see lot's of games, hold on." she said and then put her arms over the edge of the opening and climbed in.

"Wait, Miles can I come?" I said as I hurriedly stepped on the chair. She peaked her head out of the opening.

"Oh yeah sorry Lil, be careful though." then she held out her arms and I grabbed her wrists as she helped me up and inside. It wasn't very big. A few boxes scattered here and there and then on one side there was a pile of games.

"Oh cool, there are the games. Ok quick let's get one." Everything was getting us dusty, but I didn't care, we could clean up later. The ceiling was low so we crawled.

"Looks like all these board games take awhile." Miley said while looking at all the titles we had recognized.

I pulled one out from the middle that I had never seen before. "Miley this is so cool, where'd you get it?" I showed her the box. It was a colorful, small square box, with no pictures and just two words on the top.

"_A Game. _Lilly, why did that title stand out to you?"

"Well the words don't stand out as much as the box. It's colorful, so do you wanna play?"

"Well I guess it does look short. Alright let's do that one." Then we started crawling back to the ceiling opening, the game under my arm. Then Miley turned around. "You know you're right, that is and odd one. I don't remember getting it." I just shrugged my shoulders as we continued a few more feet.

I helped Miley slide down and stand on the chair first. Then I handed her the box, which she set on the floor in order to help me down onto the chair. "Hey Miles I think you forgot something." I said to her, now face to face.

"Hmm?" she whispered, staring deep into my eyes.

"You, you needed to get of the chair when you helped me down, cause uh now we're…" I let her snap into reality and finish it.

"Oh uh, right sorry." she stepped off the chair, breaking the warm contact our bodies had just had. And was she blushing? If anyone had reason to, it would be me. Maybe she's like me. "Ok here you go, let's play this in my room." The moment was gone and reality had too come back.

"Yeah alright." We walked back into her room.

Once we were in here room we heard the door open from downstairs. "Hey Miles, I'm home." Jackson called. Miley and I walked to the top of the stairway. I still held the game.

"Hey Jackson, would you happen to know where we got this game?" He walked up to us.

"Oh that thing? One of my friends gave it to me, he said it was too scary for him and thought I might like to play it. But I never did, I haven't had time."

"It's scary? Then why is it all colorful?" I asked him, confused.

"Well there's only one why to find out now, isn't there Lilly." Jackson replied sarcastically. I glared at him. "I know that there is."

"Anywho, so where's Dad?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? Well he's got a date until late tonight and I'm spending the night over at a friends. So I'm just gonna get my stuff and go. I'll see you two tomorrow." Jackson walked down the hall to his room.

"Yes! Miley to myself!" I whispered to myself, or so I thought.

"Excuse me?" Miley said as we walked back into her room.

"Well we don't want anyone interrupting our game now, do we?"

"No, we wouldn't want that." she eyed me suspiciously and then we both sat on the bed. "Alright, let's open this."

When I lifted the lid of the box, some more dust came out from the sides. Then I lifted the lid all the way off and reached my hand in to grab the game. It was a board game, folded up into a square. So I set it on Miley's bed and unfolded it. Once I unfolded the last part, everything suddenly popped up. "Whoa!" I shouted in sudden surprise.

"Hey, that's kinda cool actually." She giggled. "It kinda reminds me of a pop-up book."

"Yeah, except it's on a board game. I wonder if this is what Jackson's friend was so scared of?"

"Playing a pop-up game?"

"Boys." We both said and laughed.

"Alright, do you see any instructions?" Miley asked, looking around the tall tower of gray buildings, made of thick folded paper, which sat between us. It also had lines and numbers going up each building.

"Actually no, the only pieces here are some dice." I said as I spotted two black dice, sitting on one of the roads. "Hey does this look familiar to you?"

"Yeah actually, that looks like our neighbor hood."

"Wow you're right, there's your house and that looks like mine." I said pointing to the paper houses.

"Well anyway, just roll the dice and see what happens I guess."

I picked up the dice and immediately after that, a small wisp of black smoke rose from the spot I picked up the dice from. Then a light breeze of wind came through Miley's balcony and blew the black stuff away quickly.

I looked at the dice in my hand, then at the game and then I looked at Miley. "I-it was just, just more dust."

"Y-yeah, some more dust that's all." Miley shrugged her shoulders in agreement. But both of us were in denial and we knew it.

**A/N Yeah I know this may seem a bit Jumanji-ish, as a few of you have said. But I really wasn't thinking of it at the time and it won't really be much like that. So anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Keep in mind that this is only the beginning…**


	3. The Game Begins

**A/N Wow, I never expected all those reviews. I'm glad you're all liking this so far. Sorry this one is so short, but they'll get longer don't worry. Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter as the game begins…**

Lilly's POV

_I looked at the dice in my hand, then at the game and then I looked at Miley. "I-it was just, just more dust."_

"_Y-yeah, some more dust that's all." Miley shrugged her shoulders in agreement. But both of us were in denial and we knew it._

I decided to just go ahead and roll and get the game over with. "Five. Ok do you see any pieces to move or-"

"Lilly, I-I don't think we'll need anything." Miley said to me as she stared at the game. I looked over at it. On the building that looked like Miley's house, the image of a snake appeared on the line of the number five.

"It could be a water mark of some kind that just happens to look-"

"Wait, what's that noise? Can you hear it Lilly?" Miley asked and suddenly clutched my arm. "It sounds like…"

"Miley, you're over reacting, your plumbing has always been messed up. I bet it's just that and also, I'm the only other person here and I don't hear a thing." Once I did hear something, that became a lie that I quickly fixed. "W-wait a minute I do." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because you just made a 'shushing' noise didn't you?" I asked and Miley looked at me, her eyes widened.

"No I didn't, I thought that was you and it sounds more like a hiss."

Right after these words, I saw a small, black snake slither under Miley's door. "Uh, Miley." I pointed to her door. She shrieked and clutched on my shoulders now. I knew her fear of snakes; as for me, not so much. I could handle them.

"Where did that come from?" It made its way toward us and stopped at the bed.

"I-I don't know, but the real question is what about those?" I pointed to her open door of her deck now, from where more hissing sounds and more snakes of different colors and sizes, came slithering toward us. The biggest being about five feet long, was my guess. We could hardly see the floor now from the snakes surrounding the bed.

Miley and I stood up on the bed and Miley hugged me, for fear of them getting onto the bed. "Miles it's fine." I rubbed her back, loving the warm connection. "I'm sure we can find an explanation, but here it's your turn." I said as I showed her the dice that I held in my hand.

"You have got to be kidding me." she leaned away from me, staring at the dice and then me.

"What?"

"Lilly, a snake appeared on the game and on my houses figure no doubt. And suddenly my room is full of snakes." Miley said a bit loudly as the room was filled with hissing noises.

"So are you trying to say-"

"No no, it's just an illusion. I am not losing my mind." She said more to herself. "Alright then, give me the dice." She held out her hand and I dropped them in it, then she dropped them on the bed. We scrunched down to look at the numbers. "Three, ok and where does that put me?" then we both looked over at the building on the game. The image of the snake disappeared. We looked around Miley's room and watched a giant puff of black smoke come and go within seconds. Once it was gone, all the snakes had seemed to have gone with it. "What was that?"

"I-I don't know, look at the game." We saw a circle appear beside the number three. "A circle? What's that supposed to-"

"Well actually the edges are dented, so it looks more like a…" then we heard a thud as a big boulder came crashing through Miley's door. "…like a boulder. Lilly what is happening?!" Miley shouted as more boulders came rolling through.

"I don't know. And why rocks?!" I shouted as well, to be heard.

"Yeah that is weird, but you know, I was thinking of something to crush or get rid of the snakes, when I rolled the dice." Miley chuckled.

"M-Miles, when I took my turn, the next gag to play on Oliver just popped into my head."

"A snake?" she gulped. Now we both realized something.

"Mhm." I nodded shyly. "So I guess that means what we think is what will happen?" I shouted as the boulders continued to crash through her room.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Ok here, take your turn now." she handed me the dice. I tried to think of something to get rid of the big rocks. I rolled and got an eight. We looked at the rocks, they all disappeared with a black puff of smoke. Then we turned to the game. Three squiggly lines appeared on the line of the eight.

"Lilly, what does that mean? What did you do?" Miley asked firmly.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't think that-" Suddenly, out of every doorway and every window of the room, water started pouring in and filling up the room.

"A flood? Exactly Lilly, you didn't think. How would a flood get rid of rocks?" she looked at me frustrated.

"I don't know, but it looks like it worked." We were still holding onto each other. I don't know if Miley had noticed, but I sure did and loved every second.

"Yeah and now it's working its way towards us." Miley said as it began filling up the room and slowly worked its way around the bed. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well it's your turn, hurry and think of something." I yelled as Miley rolled the dice. She tossed them on the bed. We didn't bother looking at the numbers as we were too distracted from the water around us. It began to go up in black smoke once again and her room was completely clear. "Miles what were you thinking?" I asked as I picked up the dice.

"Well I don't know if it worked, but all the water's gone." She said as we looked at the game again. Then suddenly an image of my face appeared on the line of four, on the building of my house. "U-um ok maybe it did work. Hurry Lil, grab the game!" Miley said as everything around us began to go blurry.

I grabbed the dice and folded up the game. "Miles what's happening?"

"Well I was thinking I'd be safe…" I held onto Miley and then everything went black. A second later it was all clear again, but now we were…at my house? And standing in the middle of my room? Then we let go of each other for a little space. "….safe with you." Miley finished.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I mean whenever I'm scared I always know who to count on. I always think of you Lilly." she smiled.

"Aw, thanks Miles, I think I should tell you something then-" suddenly I was cut off by Miley's phone ringing, which she ignored. It caught me off guard and I dropped the dice I was holding. "Uh oh." Then the game suddenly popped open by itself.

"Lilly what are we supposed to do about this? Now I can see how this is scary. Wait a minute. What did you think of when you dropped those?" she asked me curiously. We both went up to the, already popped up game and waited for the image to show up. It showed up on number ten on my house. "Are those lips? What does that mean?" Miley asked.

**A/N Oh yeah, I like to leave cliff hangers btw, haha. So please feel free to give me your input on this. Like any improvements, or should I just keep it like it is? Stuff like that. Anyway, please review…**


	4. Hold On

**A/N And…the game continues. That's pretty much all I can think of as far as an authors note goes that has to do with the story. However, whoever you all had too, or will get your wisdom teeth out- I feel for you right now. It hurts like hell huh? I really hate dentists. Sure they're nice and just doing their job, but it still hurts. Oh and btw, don't take too many very strong pain killers if you have a sensitive stomach because…well I won't go into details, but just don't. Anyway, enjoy the story…**

Lilly's POV

"W-well you were just saying…and I was just thinking that-" Suddenly her lips were on mine. This kiss became very heated. But I just felt guilty all the way through. I knew it wasn't Miley; it's the game. The game was making her do this, I still went along with it though since it was amazing. Then after a half a minute she slowly pulled away, tongue slipping out and all. I opened my eyes. "M-Miles, I'm sorry, but the game did it didn't it?" I said sadly.

"Well yeah, that game had me do just a peck." She smiled

"That's it? But it lasted much longer then that, I mean it was…oh so you, you really-" she giggled as I caught on slowly.

"Yeah Lil, I really do like you and as I said before, you and your room, is what I was thinking because I'm always thinking of you and I can always count on you to be safe." She smiled.

"And I'll always be here for you, so don't worry about that."

"Thanks, and do we have to worry about this?" Miley gave me another quick kiss.

"No way Miles. This definitely doesn't ruin our friendship, it makes us better friends then before. In fact, girlfriends right?" I smiled.

"Right." she nodded with a smile, but then frowned as she noticed the game again. "But what are we going to do about that?" Miley pointed to the game.

"Close it up and hide it?" I suggested.

"Well we could try. I hope it's just that simple, I mean I don't know what it is, but this game has a mind of its own."

"Yeah, ok let's try this." I said then put the dice inside, pushed it down and folded it up. "Well it seems fine. Do you want to go back to your house and put it back in the box?" I asked.

"Yeah good idea, then we'll put it back in the attic." She said as we walked out of my room. As we descended the staircase, I usually trip on a step half the time I walk down and this just happened to be one of those times. Miley was walking beside me so I didn't hit her, but the game flew out of my hands and onto the floor at the base of the stairs. "Ah! Oww that hurt." I groaned.

"Lilly what happened? Are you ok?" Miley asked, helping me off my stomach off the stairs.

I grabbed her hand and stood up. "Yeah I'm fine." I said as I rubbed my shoulder. "Just being me you know, tripping over myself." Miley giggled.

"Well I like you when you're just you, but as long as you stop hurting yourself." Then we walked down further only to find that the game had popped open again and the dice had rolled out. "Uh oh." Miley said after noticing the dice on the floor.

"Oh that's right it's your turn…" then I remembered why we were still so anxious to get this back in the box. Also by the tone of voice Miley had in those words. "…wait a minute, Miles were you thinking of anything when we were walking downstairs?"

"Well just the fact that we were on our way to my house, b-but then you tripped so I…" she trailed off as we saw an image appear on the line of number five. It was still on the building that was shaped like my house and the image of a circle with wavy lines through it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" My question was answered just a second later as the ground began shaking. "An earthquake? Miles what were you thinking?!"

"That I didn't want too trip!" She spoke loudly over the noise of the ground splitting.

"Well it looks like you didn't get your wish. This game is seriously warped. Ah!" I screamed as another giant bit of earth cracked open beneath me, right in between my legs. I tried jumping to one side, but it was opening too fast so I slipped and fell down, now only holding on the edge. Miley had made her way to the staircase which seemed to have held sturdy. Once she saw me, she freaked.

"Lilly!" she ran over to me. "Just hold on."

"No Miles careful, the ground is splitting everywhere behind you too." I yelled out as I tried to help myself up with my arms, but slipped a little more from pieces of rock and only cause my arms to get scraped. I caught a glimpse of what lye beneath me; blackness. Nothing but black as far as I could see. Then I looked back up to see Miley holding out her hand.

"No Lilly you don't understand, I can't live without you, so just grab my hand!" before I could protest on how hard it was, Miley pried my hand off, that was clutching onto the floor. Then pulled me up with all her strength and I could only help by pushing off the ground with my other arm. "Now up the stairs quick." She grabbed the game and pulled me on the stairs.

Before I rolled the dice I tried to empty my head, I didn't want to think of anything I just wanted this game to stop and that's all. I rolled the dice and all the holes and rocks disappeared in a black puff of smoke. Then we looked at the game. I didn't get what I wanted. Next to the number three, still on my house, was the figure of a dog.

"A dog? Lilly what exactly were you thinking?"

"I just wanted this game to stop. This earthquake disappeared of course, but for some reason a dog popped into my head. And Miles, did you mean what you said? You really can't live without me?"

"Well of course I couldn't Lil, I would be nothing without you." Miley said and then a single tear fell from the side of her cheek.

"No Miles it's ok, don't cry. What's wrong?"

"You're just so beat up and I do want this game to stop, it's so horrifying." She said, a bit chocked up. I wiped her tear away as she closed her eyes and hugged me.

"I'll be fine, don't worry and we'll figure out a way for it to stop."

"Yeah it better and if it doesn't, then we're gonna need some help."

"It's ok we'll get some." I rubbed her back gently. "Even if somebody is scared to death of this, I'll still make them help." She chuckled and pulled out of the hug.

"Thanks Lilly, you always know what to say. That's one of the reasons I love you." Miley smirked and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Now where's that dog you were thinking about?"

"Oh yeah that's right we haven't seen it yet. Well let's head over to your house and maybe it'll show up." I folded up the game and we walked out of my house. Then there it was, a cute little fluffy, white dog standing in the middle of the street. It was just looking at us, as if waiting for us. "Aw how cute, come on let's go pet it." But Miley grabbed my arm.

"Wait Lilly, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly, it's quiet; too quiet. Something else is wrong now." I stopped like she said and stood still, just about five feet in front of the little dog. Then we heard a noise coming from both sides of the dog. Suddenly several dogs appeared at one side and several dogs on the other side. They were different sizes and looked like tougher breeds. Several were snarling, barking and ready to run at us. "Ok next time it's your turn, don't think of a dog!" Miley said to me in an annoyed voice. "How are we supposed to get ourselves out of this one now?"

"W-well it's your turn so hurry." I handed her the dice and the game popped up. She dropped them on the black, asphalt street. We looked at the game and the image of Oliver's face, appeared on the number seven on Miley's house. "Oliver? What the hell?"

"Just grab the game." Miley ordered as the dogs began to run towards us.

I grabbed the game and held onto her as everything went blurry and the dogs disappeared in a black puff of smoke. Then within a second everything was suddenly clear again in Miley's living room. "Why were you thinking about Oliver?"

"We need help! So I figured this would be a way out." She pointed to the deck and we saw Oliver sitting on the bench. "Oliver I'm home." Miley called to him. He looked at us confused and walked over quickly.

"Hey, how'd you guys get over here? I didn't hear anyone come through the door. And Lilly what happened to you?" he asked, referring to my scratched up arms

"Yeah about that, we think we need your help with something." I said and took the dice from Miley then rolled them on the table in the middle of the room.

**A/N Oh, you may be wondering how exactly will it end huh? Yeah well it will, probably just another few chapters actually. Not too long of a story, but just thought I'd give you a heads up. Anyway, please review on this…**


	5. Game Over?

**A/N Sad to say it has come to an end, sooner then I thought too. Well I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Hehe…**

Miley's POV

"Lilly wait!" I said right after Lilly rolled.

"What?"

"Did you clear your head before you rolled?"

"Oops." she admitted quietly and then I unfolded the game. On the number nine we saw a human like image take shape. Except it was a lot taller and wider, more blob like looking.

"What the hell is that Lilly? What were you thinking?!" I demanded.

"Well, when you thought of Oliver and how we need help, I guess I just got a little jealous."

"Oh come on Lil, you know I don't think about anybody like that, but you." I smiled and she smiled back. "So what would that be anyway?" I pointed at the figured again.

"Um excuse me, but what are you guys talking about and what are you looking at?" Oliver suddenly piped in.

"You can't see this?" I asked while pointing at the towering game.

"Uh, I see a black square board that you unfolded, but nothing else."

"You, you don't see anything else?" Lilly pressed on.

"Am I supposed too? All I see Miley pointing at is the door." Oliver looked at us like we were seeing things.

"Miley do you know what this means?" Lilly asked as I immediately caught on.

"That whoever starts the game are the only ones that can see what's going on. Oh great, now we can't get any help." Suddenly I heard a loud growl. "Oh no, here it comes." Lilly heard it too, as we had both turned our heads to the opened deck; the source of the noise. "W-what did you say it was?" I asked and clutched on her arm.

"I think that might be, the green monster of jealousy."

"What? I thought that didn't exist?"

"Well it does now from the game. It's the game, Miley." Then we saw the tall, green giant, rip its way through the door in order to fit in the house. It was green all over, with sharp teeth, big feet and big hands. It growled more as it looked at us.

"You were that jealous?" I yelled and pointed at the huge monster before us.

"Not that much, because I know you'll always be mine. But I guess things are a lot bigger then they seem in this game."

"Wait a minute, is something going on with you two?" Oliver piped in again.

"Not now Oliver, we'll explain later." I said and ran to the front door.

"Miley, that's the wrong way!"

"What, why?"

"It'll just chase us down the street, now let's hide in your room. Come on." Lilly folded up the game, grabbed the dice and we started up the stairs.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Oliver yelled to us.

"Oliver we'll talk to you later." I yelled back. Then before we knew it the monster was at the base of the stairs. I looked back and Lilly was no longer behind me; she had been caught at the ankle she looked at me as I had noticed her. "Lilly! No, don't let it take you." I yelled and reached for her hand.

"Just run ahead and roll the dice, I'll be fine."

"Where are you going Lil? I need you!"

"Miley if you just hurry and roll the dice then I'll be fine, so do it now!" I grabbed the dice and the game from the stairs. I hurried and threw the dice on the top of the staircase. The game popped open and the number four appeared on my house. Then the monster disappeared within a second in some black smoke. "Took ya long enough." Lilly breathed heavily and slowly pushed herself up from the ground.

"Um, you're welcome." I said sarcastically.

"Fine sorry, so what'd you think of now?" We looked at the game, the image appeared of what I hoped wouldn't. "Is that-?" Lilly started

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do."

"So you thought that this would destroy the monster? Well it certainly is going to destroy us if we don't stop it."

"But, but dragons can't be real can they?" I was scared now.

"If a green monster of jealousy is, then it's the game. The game obviously makes anything fictional, real. So let's go to your room, we'd better see if this stops if we get the board into that box." She said and we hurried up the stairs again, leaving a very confused Oliver behind, I'm sure.

Once we opened the door to my room there it was, the dragon stood as high as my ceiling and filled up half my room. I noticed the games box on my bed. It seemed too hard to get to, guarded by the dragon. Then it suddenly roared and fire came out of its mouth as it did. "Lilly there's the box! Hurry and take your turn so we can get it."

I gave her the dice and she rolled on the floor. The number four appeared on my house building and next to it was the image of a person, something stick figure like. "I uh…"

"Lilly, what is that?" I squinted at the image more.

"Well I was just thinking of my clothes, you know something safe, but some of my clothes have skeletons on them so I guess..." she said in a nervous voice.

"Lilly, what happened now? A live skeleton?" My question was soon answered in seconds as a clattering noise was heard from down the hall. "Oh great, that sounds like bones. Quick let's go in the closet." I pointed to the closet just across from us. Lilly grabbed the game and we ran into the closet just before it could see us. The tall, aging skeleton looked around, turning its head all the way around and back to its same position.

Lilly was bruised and we were shaking from fear, hiding in the shadows of the closet next to each other.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that?" Lilly said in a voice that sounded like a cringe.

"Lilly be quiet or it might…"

Then it turned its head toward us, we had the door opened just a crack to see where it was. I closed it quickly.

"Oh my gosh Miles, I am so sorry I really didn't mean to-" Lilly started to whimper.

"It's ok, it's ok don't worry." I rubbed her back as we waited in the closet. "I'll just take my turn and, and we'll see if we can get the box."

"Ok, but remember just be careful." She reminded me.

I grabbed her face and gently pulled it towards mine for a quick kiss. Then it became more heated than I thought. Our lips moved together, perfectly as one, as well as our tongues once I slipped mine in quickly. Then I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I'll try, it'll be fine." I assured her. Then I rolled the dice. We saw a six appear on my house. Then the image of an oddly shaped circle next to it.

"More big boulders?" Lilly questioned me, confused.

"Nope, I don't think so." I opened the door again, after that, the skeleton disappeared with a black puff of smoke. Then there were suddenly stones, grayish looking, and flat stones that fell in its place. "Yes, it worked! Hurry, let's get that box." I pointed to the box on my bed and we both ran over the stones and grabbed it. I folded up the game and set the board in the box, then lightly set the dice in and closed the lid. Suddenly the stones disappeared. "I think it worked." I said quietly.

Lilly looked around. "I don't see anything. Yes we did it." We squealed together and then kissed real quick. "Oh wait, we'd better go explain things to Oliver."

"Yeah you're right, he must be really messed up."

With the game boxed up and under my arm, Lilly and I walked downstairs. Jackson was in the kitchen and Oliver was asking him questions. Once he saw us, he started asking us questions.

"Guys, what in the hell happened? Is everything ok?" Oliver asked with concern.

"Yeah we're fine Oliver, thanks. It's just…well it was a weird game, I think that's the only explanation we can give you. You probably wouldn't believe us." Lilly said with a smile.

"Hey Jackson what are you doing here?" I asked him as I set the game on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Oh I got off work early, so I'm back." Then he saw the game and pointed at it in question. "You guys actually played that? What does it do?" he asked.

"You really wouldn't believe us." I said and Lilly and I walked into the kitchen and sat at the bar. Just as we began chatting we heard Oliver and Jackson talk.

"A Game. What is so exciting about this?" Oliver asked with confusion and held the lid up for me to see the title. In the meantime Jackson was inspecting the folded up board. I looked at Lilly and we both looked horrified; he had opened it back up. Then I noticed Oliver's hand he was holding the dice. Lilly must have noticed it too.

"Oliver, don't!" we shouted in unison. But we startled him too much that he had dropped the dice.

He had taken his turn. Shit.

**

* * *

**

THE END

**A/N Oh yeah I know what you're thinking "Oh no you didn't!" Or something like that. Well yes I did. That's it. The end. Unless I get so many reviews begging for a sequel, then I just might give you one. Yeah I'm that nice.**


End file.
